Yin Yang
by Sh0ra
Summary: Zane a découvert qu'il aime Cole. Refusant d'y croit, il sort avec PIXAL pour essayer d'oublié cette penser, en vin. Plongée dans le doute, sans savoir que Cole vie le même problème. /!\ Couple Yaoi /!\ Songfic, R&R
1. Chapter 1: Est que tu m'aime, Cole?

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Ninjago et la musique "Est-ce-que tu m'aime?"**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie, lisez pas si vous être sensible sur l'amour plus tôt triste et couple: BoyXBoy.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image.**

 **Remarque: K**

* * *

 **Bonjour! Sa fait longtemps que je voulait écrire une histoire sur mon Yaoi favori. Je me répète: La musique "Est-ce-que tu m'aime?" ne m'aptiens pas! Mais a maitre Gims. Les parole je les est trouver sur ce site (Lien):** _paroles_maitre_gims_116849/paroles_est-ce_que_tu_maimes_ .  
_ **Merci a** Paroles Mania, **pour les paroles! (écrit en gras) Je suis une grande fane de Ninjago et de se couple. J'espère que vous aimerez, Pour se qui aime pas les Yaoi, BoyXBoy, appeler ça comme vous voulez. Si vous aimez pas, d'accord. Mais vous avez était prévenus! pas de commentaire sur ça!  
Mon histoire se passe après la saison 6, PIXAL n'est plus dans la tête de Zane et Cole n'est pas un fantôme.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Zane est resté dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, ses yeux bleu vide, de la tristesse accrochée a son visage. Un casque poser sur sa tête de titane, il écoute une musique; Qui lui rappel sa situation actuel. Il est resté comme ça immobile, depuis: 2 jour, 6 heure, 3 minute et 12 seconde.

 **J'ai retrouvé le sourire quand j'ai vu le bout du tunnel**  
 **Où nous mènera ce jeu du mâle et de la femelle?**  
 **Du mâle et de la femelle**

1 ans, qu'il était en couple avec PIXAL. 1 ans, qui fessait croit a ses amis et a lui même: qu'il l'aimait. 1 ans, qu'il se ment. 1 ans qu'il refusait de croire qu'il aime une autre personne.

 **On était tellement complices. on a brisé nos complexes**  
 **Pour te faire comprendre t'avais juste à lever le cil**  
 **T'avais juste à lever le cil**

Avant que Zane rencontre PIXAL, il la découvert. Ressentie, dans son cœur mécanique. Dés qu'il souri, ses yeux si magnifique, son doux rire. Pas assez de mots, de sujet, d'adjective, de verbe pour d'écrire Cole. Son cœur, avait produit une sensation inconnue, un battement différent. De l'amour? Non impossible! Il l'aime juste en amitié! Il le hante jour et nuit. Il ne peux plus réfléchir, tant que cette image de cette homme, si parfait, resta dans sa tête.

 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières**  
 **Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel**  
 **Même dans un sommeil éternel X2**  
 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**

Quand PIXAL est arriver dans sa vie. Zane c'est très vite, rapprocher d'elle. Pour quel raison? Coups de foudre? Pour tenté d'oublier Cole? C'est seulement en 1 ans, qu'il prit enfin conscience, que c'était plus que ça. Il voulait attiré l'attention du ninja de la terre. Le rendre vert de jalousie. Il a laisser la nindroid, il a 4 jour. Il la abandonner sans rien dire, sans se retourner. A présent, il ressent de l'anxiété dans tout ses système. Cole avait dévoiler qu'il était amoureux de Nya, tout comme Jay. Zane sens le regret, d'avoir comprit, aspecter, réagit bien trop tard. Même si Cole a laissé tombée et c'est réconcilier un Jay. Il doute que encore quelle part il aime Nya...

 **Est-ce que je t'aime?  
** **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**

Il se doutait quand il était avec elle, il s'obligeait d'être avec elle.  
Zane prenait la mains de PIXAL, même si le voulait pas.  
Quand se elle se blottis, il l'aspecta avec mépris.  
Pendant tout se temps il se battait contre son cœur.  
Le fessait taire quand il lui disait: "Arrête de faire semblant, tu ressent rien pour elle! Rend toi a l'évidence, tu aime Cole!"  
Jaque fois que les deux nindroid s'embrassait. Il sait surprit lui même: il imaginait, Cole effleuré ses lèvre de métal.

 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**  
 **Est-ce que je t'aime?  
** **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**  
 **Pour t'éviter de souffrir je n'avais plus qu'à te dire je t'aime**  
 **ça me fait mal de te faire mal je n'ai jamais autant souffert**  
 **Je n'ai jamais autant souffert**

Il avait cela d'une semaine, que la femme qu'il "aimait"; commençais a douté de lui. Il recevait des coups de poignard dans son cœur quand elle demandait:  
"Zane, Est-ce que tu m'aime?" Se qui était encore plus douloureux. Etait de se forcer a sourire, embrasser son nez métallique et dire "bien sûr que je t'aime." Il avait vus son choque, sa tristesse. Dans les yeux vert de PIXAL: quand il annonça qu'il la quitte, quand il avait comprit. Elle l'avait retenus, supplier a genoux, qu'il lui dit pourquoi? Devait-elle le savoir? Non, elle souffre déjà de la séparation. Si elle sais qu'il c'est servie d'elle, pour oublier Cole. Sa la rendrait malade de chagrin. Zane a aimer PIXAL, sans réfléchir si il était vrais. Elle n'a pas besoin de découvrit; que depuis longtemps il est amoureux du ninja noir. Sa rend le lui même fou. Que lui Zane, un nindroid, raide dingue de Cole, un humain avec aucun métal ou fil dans son corps.

 **Quand je t'ai mis la bague au doigt je me suis passé les bracelets**  
 **Pendant ce temps le temps passe, et je subis tes balivernes**  
 **Et je subis tes balivernes**  
 **J'étais prêt à graver ton image à l'encre noire sous mes paupières**  
 **Afin de te voir même dans un sommeil éternel**  
 **Même dans un sommeil éternel X2**  
 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**  
 **Est-ce que je t'aime?  
** **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aime?  
J'sais pas si je t'aime**  
 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**  
 **Est-ce que je t'aime?**  
 **J'sais pas si je t'aime**  
 **Est-ce que tu m'aimes?**  
 **J'sais pas si je t'aime X3**

Mais maintenant? Il se cache dans sa chambre, sort très peu, parle presque pas. Il a souvent ces coups contre ce bois, on frappe souvent a sa porte. Il le refuse directement, ne voulant pas savoir qui s'était. Maintenait qu'il est sûre de il aime, vraiment. Il resté une étape, une des plus dure: lui dire. Mais si cette amour était pas dans le cœur de Cole? Aimer Zane: Un homme. Plus que ça: Un nindroid, autrement dit un robot, avec une intelligence artificiel. Pourrait-il accepter? Le sourire, du ninja blanc disparut en se rappelant...Que Cole pouvait en l'aimée, elle. Il avait rien contre Nya mais dans cette situation, il la déteste.

 **Je m' suis fais mal en m'envolant**  
 **Je n'avais pas vu le plafond de verre**  
 **Tu me trouvais ennuyeux si je t'aimais**  
 **à ta manière**  
 **Si je t'aimais à ta manière.. X2**  
 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**  
 **Est-ce que je t'aime?  
** **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aime?  
J'sais si je t'aime**  
 **J'étais censé t'aimer mais j'ai vu l'averse**  
 **J'ai cligné des yeux tu n'étais plus la même**  
 **Est-ce que je t'aime?  
** **J'sais pas si je t'aime  
Est-ce que tu m'aime?  
J'sais si je t'aime**

Zane se laisse tombé en arrière. Fermant les yeux laissant, laissant le larmes, qui était resté dans le coins des ses yeux. Laissant échapper un soupir tremblant. Rêvant encore de ces rêve, où l'amour coulait dans le vent entre lui et Cole. Il pleur sa peine, se demandant si un jour, tout se qui veux : arrivera ?

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Voilà, je l'ai enfin écrit! J'adore le couple ZaneXCole! C'est un auteur, qui ma fait tomber en amour pour eux. Ce chapitre était concentré sur les pensé de Zane, Chapitre suivant: Sur les pensée de Cole. Et pour le troisième chapitre je vous réserve une surprise. Dit moi en commentaire se que vous en pensez!**


	2. Chapter 2: j'aimerais tellement, Zane

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Ninjago et la musique "J'aimerais tellement."**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie, lisez pas si vous être sensible sur l'amour plus tôt triste et couple: BoyXBoy.**

 **Se qui m'appartient:** **L'histoire** **et l'image.**

 **Note: K.**

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2! Je mis prend très a cœur dans cette histoire. Les paroles, je l'ai est trouvée sur le même site que le précédente (en gras). La musique appartient a Jena lee (Pourquoi pas une chanteuse pour changé). Je mentionne du JayXNya méga lége! Notre couple BoyXBoy commence douteusement a avancer, dans se chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Ce n'est qu'une larme, juste un reste du passé  
** **Dont je m'éloigne, mais qui ne cesse de me hanter**  
 **Ce n'est qu'une lame, qui entaille mes pensées**  
 **Je retrouve mon âme, ton regard me donne envie d'avancer**

Ce soir, était le mariage de Nya et Jay. Il a fallut un moment pour qu'il réussit a lui faire la demande. En fin bref, après la cérémonie et avoir dit "oui". Ils se sont retrouvées dans une salle, tel un bal, de conte de fée. Les invités sont nombreux: Bien évidement l'équipe des ninjas, Wu, Misako, des ami du tournoi des éléments, les parents de Jay et sans oublier PIXAL avec son créateur. Les lieux dans un blanc et or. Le sol de la piste de dance, était en un carrelage brillant, qu'on pourrait voir son reflet. Un magnifique lustre d'argenter, remplis de détaille. Les tables avec un buffet et dessert, mais se soir il n'en voulait pas. Cole debout, appuyer contre le mûre et écouteur, musique en route. Il lève les yeux sur ce qu'il voit: les couples entrain de danser. Bien évitement, il avait Jay et Nya; elle vêtu d'une splendide robe blanche et lui un costume bleu foncé.

 **Hey ho  
** **Laisse moi l'oublier**  
 **Laisse moi l'effacer**  
 **Pour mieux tout te donner**

Ensuite Skylor et Kai; elle une robe long orange jusqu'à ses pied (serré qu'elle pouvait presque bouger) et lui un costume rouge sanglant. Misako et sensei Wu était aussi de la parti. Cyrus Borg lui aussi dansait, son fauteuil ne semblait pas le gêner pour bouger sur la piste. Quand t'a PIXAL, elle est resté assis, non loin de lui dans son coin; a se demander se qu'elle fait ici. Le chagrin pouvait se lire, même les yeux fermés, sur son visage. Cole tourna son visage vers les table vide. Il se concentra sur une en particulier : celle où Zane était assis.

 **j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur**  
 **mais je n'ai plus les mots**  
 **j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur**  
 **mais ces mots sonnent faux**  
 **je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois**  
 **baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas**  
 **tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur**  
 **mais je n'ai plus les mots**

Il l'observa de haut en bas: Zane portait un costume argent, allant très bien avec sa peaux en titane. Ces yeux bleu glace, tombe sur le pas de son assiette, vide comme son regard. Cole était ravis qu'il soit là. Depuis sa séparation avec PIXAL, pour n'sais quel raison, Zane était plus le même. Cole était, certes, amoureux de Nya dans le passée. Il est pour la raison qu'il c'est réconcilier avec Jay. Son cœur battait pour le maître de la glace, Zane.

 **j'ai peur de cette flamme qui avant toi m'a brulé**  
 **tes yeux me désarment je n'ose plus les affronter**  
 **mes rêves se fanent, seul le temps pourra m'aider**  
 **mais quand tu t'éloignes, j'ai finalement envie de te voir rester**

 **hey ho**  
 **tu sais me parler**

Cole arrivait plus a regarder Zane, le savoir qu'il a passé 1 ans avec cette stupide Nindroid. Le ninja noir a fait semblant, dire qu'il allait bien, alors que au fond de lui était le contraire. Il l'avait souhaiter, que les deux nindroid se sépare un jour, mais il avait jamais pensé qu'il ferait tu mal a Zane. Il s'en veux. Il est vrais que Cole ne fait que de rêvé de son avenir. Mais si avec PIXAL, Zane était heureux; Même si cette situation rendrait Cole malheureux, au moins, qu'il revois le souri sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aime.

 **tu sais m'écouter**  
 **Baby please let me**  
 **laisse moi juste me retrouver**

 **j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
** **mais je n'ai plus les mots**  
 **j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur**  
 **mais ces mots sonnent faux**  
 **je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois**  
 **baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas**  
 **tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur**  
 **mais je n'ai plus les mots**

Les journées de Cole était devenus blasant, avec le temps. Ce levé comme le soleil, se forcé a souri aux autre, passer a j'aque fois devant la porte de Zane, toquer timidement pour recevoir un non, vidé de tout ses larme avant de se coucher et dormir là dans ses rêve; où Zane était le seul présent et le seul qui le rendait heureux. Il faudrait, une fois passer sa porte. Finir vers lui, sans rien dire, juste le prendre contre lui et dire qu'il était là.

 **j'aimerais tellement donner autant pour toi**  
 **je trouverais les mots que tu attends crois-moi !**

 **Je te demande, je te demande juste du temps.**

Les mots. Se fut compliquer. Lui dire : "Je t'aime?", pas suffisant. "Du compte beaucoup pour moi" " Tu es pur un mystère, amusant" "Pas même le plus beaux joyaux, pourrait être aussi parfait que tes yeux." Tant il foutrait lui dire. Tant il craint de se faire rejeté. Zane était un nindroid trop parfait et sensible. Pour accepter d'être avec un humain, qui fait de lui de spécial que a ses pouvoir.

 **j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur  
** **mais je n'ai plus les mots**  
 **j'aimerais tellement te dire que je n'ai plus peur**  
 **mais ces mots sonnent faux**  
 **je dois tout recommencer une nouvelle fois**  
 **baby pardonne moi si je fais un faux pas**  
 **tu sais j'aimerais tellement te dire ce que veut mon cœur**  
 **Et je trouverais les mots**

Cole ne le pouvait plus, tout se poids sur c'est épaule était trop lourd, même être ninja de la terre. La respiration tremblante, c'est d'un pas rapide qu'il sort prendre l'aire. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses larme. Une fois partie. Il ne sait pas douter qu'une personne l'avait observé, de ses yeux vert, depuis une bonne minute. Pour avoir compris. PIXAL se dirigea vers la seul personne, qu'elle aurait douter de reparler ce soir: Zane. Celui-ci n'a pas décrocher son regard quand elle fut debout a ces côté.

-"Pourquoi? Pourquoi me pas l'avoir dit?" demande-elle.

-"J-Je...Je voulait pas te faire plus de mal." murmurait le nindroid masculin.

-"En te le gardant pout toi, a qui tu aurait fait plus de mal: Moi, toi ou Cole?" dit PIXAL et il lâchant un soupire:

-"Il ne s'intéresserait jamais a moi..." Répond-il d'espéré.

-"T'apparaît mes analyse: il avait le regard sur toi pendant exactement, 5 minute et 37 seconde. J'ai pirater son téléphone, pour découvrit une musique: D'amour triste et de regret." commença son petit discours.

" Le sourire qu'il avait en disait énormément. Son cœur ne fit que monté en battement. Et sans oublier: cette couleur rouge roser sur ses joue, appeler: Rougir" ajoutât-elle. Zane lève enfin la tête vers elle. Et dans ses yeux, on vit un sentiment qui était longtemps disparus: un éclat d'espoir.

-"Tu veux dire que...?!"

-"Oui, Zane." acquit-elle et tournait les talons.

Laissant seul le nindroid. On retrouvait un sourire sur son visage. La chance était tendus au bout d'une perche. Il se leva, ouvrit les porte de sortie, claquant le mure dans un bruit bruyant. Il coure, le cherchant, pour une fois il avait plus peur. Car maintenait il avait sa réponse a sa question:

Cole l'aime.

 _Fin!  
Non je rigole!_

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Voilà! J'en suis très fière. Et oui PIXAL a finalement, bien prit la vérité, il est une bonne chose. Zane sait enfin que Cole a le même sentiment dans son cœur.**

 **-Sh0ra: C'est fantastique! Que va t-il se passer!?**

 **-Auteur: ...**

 **-Sh0ra: Il va retrouver Cole? Il va lui dire?**

 **-Auteur: Pourquoi tu me pose ces question?**

 **-Sh0ra: Car je veux les réponses, non je sais ils font s'embrasser!?**

 **-Auteur: Tu te fiche pas a peu de moi?**

 **-Sh0ra: T'es qui pour me parler comme ça!?**

 **-Auteur: Justement! Je suis toi!**

 **-Sh0ra: ... 0.0 ... Oups! -.- '**

 **-Auteur: XD**


	3. Chaptre 3: Le moins et le plus

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Ninjago.**

 **Prévenus: Je suis dyslexie et couple: BoyXBoy.**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image.**

 **Remarque: K +.  
**

* * *

 **Re tout le monde! J'ai vu que pas mal de gens lise ma petite histoire. Sa me fait trop plaisir! Merci! Dans se chapitre, pas de musique mentionner. Juste un bon moment entre notre couple adoré. Avant de vous présenté l'histoire. Je répond a la question d'un commentaire.**

 **Loulou: Merci! Oui il est vrais qu'il change de mes autre histoire, je le reconnaît. Pour la musique tu premier chapitre. Il parle de PIXAL et de Cole a la fois. Tout va dépendre des paroles. Exemple: Quand il dit "** **J'étais censé t'aimer, mais j'ai vu l'averse.** **J'ai cligné des yeux, tu n'étais plus la même" il parle de PIXAL, quand il accepter qu'il l'aime pas. Et quand sa dit " est-que tu m'aime? J'sais pas si je t'aime. Est-que je t'aime? Je sais si je t'aime." Il parle de Cole. Quand il découvre qu'il l'aime, mais il l'aspecte pas. Voilà et je me répète que les parole ne m'aptienne pas!  
**

 **Sur ceux, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Zane a courut pendant une bonne heurs, sans la seul trace de Cole. Ou était-il? Pourquoi il sait enfuit? Pourquoi il la pas remarquer plutôt? Pourquoi il se pose tellement de question? Il ne revenait toujours pas. Ce fut mille fois que ces rêve, savoir qu'il l'aime. Savoir qui peut lui dire, sans se faire rejeter. Il s'en veux. Si n'avait pas été perdu dans se pensé pendant tout se temps. Il l'aurait remarquer ces signe, d'amour, si il avait repéré plutôt l'amour de Cole. Si il avait ouvert la porte, quand lui il était dernière. Cole était celui qui frappait toujours, il le sait. Si il... *hurlement d'un dragon* Zane sursaute au rugissent. Il lève les yeux au ciel, son cœur accélère quand il reconnaît se dragon élémentaire: Le dragon de Cole. Il souri. Zane commence a courir, saute comment il fait apparaître son propre dragon. Il bat des ailes, puis s'envola. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à arriver a ses côtés. Cole l'avait remarquer, il baisse le regard et ses joue devienne un rose léger. Zane souri, il était a croquer.

-"C'est une belle soirée, tu ne trouve pas?" Demande Zane, tenta de encagé la conversation.

-"Oui...Très belle..." Murmura t-il en réponse. Et un silence gênant se plaça entre eux. Ils continua a volés sur leurs dragons, sans but. Zane regarde les cheveux noir, de Cole, bougés au coups de vents. Il revient a la réalité quand il entent la voix de Cole parlé a nouveaux. Sa belle voix:

-"Et, pourquoi tu est ici..? Tu reste pas avec les autres?" Questionna timidement.

-"Je te demanderait la même chose." Répond-il presque immédiatement. Et il continua: "Mais si je suis pas avec les autres: C'est parque j'ai remarqué que tu étais manquant et que j'étais curieux de savoir où tu étais." Menti Zane.

-"Il fallait pas t'inquiété, vraiment, je vais bien." Il lève doucement ses yeux vers son coéquipier.

-"Tu est charmant ce soir, Cole. Ce costume de va très bien, surtout le noir. Sa te donne a style: bad boy." Compliment Zane. Cole rougit plus foncé. _"Il me drague? Non, faut que j'arrête de me faire un film. C'est juste un compilent."_

-"Merci... Tu est pas mal aussi." Chuchote-t-il en réponse. "Je peux te demander...Quelque chose?"

-"Toute est oui." Rétorqué Zane.

Cole lui fit signe de décentre en bas. Il obéie, les ninjas atterris dans un parc familier: où se trouve la statue de Zane , le ninja de titan. Cole caresse le museau de son dragon avant qu'il disparais.

-"Alors, que veux tu me demander?"

-"En faite c'est plus précisément, un conseille. J'ai... J'ai le béguin pour une personne et j'ai peur de lui révéler." expliqua timidement le ninja noir.

-"De quoi a tu peur? Qu'elle de rejette?" demande Zane, jouant le jeu: de faire comme si il ne connaissait pas la personne.

-"Oui...Il est juste, parc qu'ont est très différent..."

-"Différent, comment. Tout le monde est différent Cole, c'est ça qui nous rend unique."

-"Je craint qu'elle soit pas tu même avis."

-"Quel est son nom?" Demande Zane.

-"Euh...Rosie..." répond Cole en se massant sa nuque gêner.

Le nindroid ri, se souvenant: le temps qu'il ne savait rien sur sa vrais nature. Où Lloyds a utiliser ses compétence en lessive, se retrouvant avec son kimono blanc en rose. Cole l'appelait a cette époque "Rosie". Il demande des conseille, a Zane pour savoir comment le séduire par le suite. Ingénieux. Mais rien ne lui a échapper, surtout quand son cerveaux est un vrais ordinateur.

-"Dit moi Cole, connaît tu cette expression: Les différences satire? Prenons un exemple avec des aimants: elle on deux face, + et - . Quand du en prend deux et que tu les met les deux face +. Tu te rend conte qu'il a comme une barrière entre les deux, tu force, mais ils refusent de ce toucher. Si tu en retourne une de sa face -, tu l'approche du deuxième aimant de face + : la barrière est cassé et alors ils se touche. Ils sont touts les deux de face différente, mais elle aspecte l'autre. Les aimants, sont comme les sentiments amoureux. Vous être différent. Tu est la face + et elle la face -. " explique Zane. "N'est pas peur de l'échec, tu tombe et tu te relève. Si tu lui dit rien, tu ne serait jamais si elle t'aime ou non. Et un jour tu vas le regretter." ajoutait-il, Cole soupir:

-"Je peux de posé une dernière question?"

-"Bien-sûre."

-"Je veux pas être indiscret: Quesque qu'il c'est passé avec toi et PIXAL? Pourquoi elle voulait plus de toi?" Demande Cole.

-"Correction, c'est moi qui est rompus. Il est parque j'ai découvert, que je l'aimait pas. Mais une autre personne et comme toi, ont est différent. Mais ce soir, j'ai appris, 'qu'elle' m'aime aussi." Cole hoche tristement la tête. _Il avait raison, j'aurais tu lui dire plutôt. Je doit lui dire. Même si sa me rendra malheureux, au moins Zane serait heureux avec cette personne. Je l'espère._ Pense-t-il.

-"Quand...Va tu lui dire?"

-"Bientôt."

-"Zane...Il faut que je te le dit, même si c'est trop trad. J'ai besoin de le faire, je me sentirait mieux après..." La voix de Cole tremblait, il fit un pas avant vers son ami de métal. Ils sont si proche. "J-Je, t'ai..."

Zane pose sa main droite, sur la bouche de Cole pour le faire taire. Celui-ci rougi au jettes, il sent sa main glisser sur joue; Pour une main une métal, elle était plutôt douce. Quand au bard gauche, Zane l'enroula autour de la taille de Cole; Et le rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Il lève son regard vers le nindroid, les yeux doux: élégant et craquant, se bleu glacer. Il sentait son souffle crasser les lèvres du maître de la terre. Zane adressa un dernier sourire qui s'étire sur sa bouche, avant qu'il la colle contre celle de Cole. Les yeux monta en choc. Il pouvais ressentir les battements de son cœur artificiel, donner des coups contre le sien. C'est avec lenteur qu'il se fond dans le baissé. Cole répond au coups de lèvre; Que lui envois Zane, le transformant en un baisser chast, tendre et savoureux. Sa main autre fois sur sa joue, monte dans ses cheveux couleur corbeau, les caressants, inclinant sa tête sur le coté pour approfondir son baissé. Cole dire sur la veste du costume en argent, rapprochant plus près leur corps. Le nindroid mords la lèvre inférieur du ninja, sans lui faire mal, lui demandant la permission. Il aspecte, ouvrit la bouche et leur langues dance une valse romantique. C'est au bout d'une longue minute, ils rompent le baissé, un filait de salive se relie a leur bouche.

-"J'avait dit que je lui dirait bientôt... Mais j'ai désisté de le faire maintenant." Souri Zane et Cole lui renvois son souri.

-"Alors du veux être ma face -, Rosie?"

-"A condition que tu soit ma face +."

Il hoche la tête en réponse. Et il se glissait dans un câlin affectueux. Le visage du ninja noir, caresse le creux du coups du nindroid.

-"Je t'aime, Zane."

-"Je t'aime, Cole"

Et ils se partage un deuxième baisser d'amour.

 _Fin?_

* * *

 **Voilà, je l'es enfin écrit! Pour ma première histoire Yaoi, j'en suis plutôt fière. Je sais que j'ai parlé d'un 4ème chapitre, mais je suis pas sûre que je vais le faire. Donc pour le moment, l'histoire est considéré comme achevé. L'histoire des aimants, c'est une leçon d'amour que ma mère m'a raconté une fois. Je l'es plutôt apprécier, c'est pour ça que je l'es mit dans se chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plus!**


End file.
